The Lagoon
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: The air was too hot and the humidity was too high for an English winter for it to be natural, but as Sirius stared at the crisp blue water he tried to forget that fact. S/R and written for the Choice Pairings Competition.


Written for the Choice Pairing Competition which had to feature the pairing Remus/Sirius. If you glance at my least favourite ship list, you will notice it features promptly and after writing this fic my dislike has only increased. However, it is complete even if I'm not happy with the result.

* * *

There was something tight around him. It felt like there were arms wrapped around his body rubbing his stiff shoulders and joints while simultaneously spreading heat through his veins. The humidity was high in the air and every breath felt like he was exhaling a breath of lava.

It was a strange sensation for what should have been the middle of an English winter, but Sirius could not find it in himself to complain as he stood beside an aging willow whose leaves brushed against his robes and overlooked a crisp lagoon. The water was unnaturally blue and appealing as it rippled from the wind and seemed to call to him like the whispers of a pretty girl.

Sirius could not find it in his heart to resist.

Sliding his arms out of his robes and tossing off the offending article of clothing without a care about what would happen to the material, he allowed the momentary reduction in his body temperature to be savoured as he drew closer to the water.

He did not stop to pause or consider what could be within as he merely ran for the water and jumped in. He gasped softly at the sudden chill against his hot skin as he dunked his head in the water and swan to the surface. His feet only barely touched the ground as he stood on the tips of his toes. His arms moved around him in grand circles. There was no fish or any other life in his pond as he closed his eyes and savoured the soothing waves.

It was nice.

Of course nice for Sirius Black was never to sit still for long and his desires somehow seemed solved when a figure stepped out from behind the patch of willow trees. In the same robes that Sirius had worn, but without the same height or attractive face, Remus stood and smirked down at his friend.

"Having fun?" he called a smile spreading over his features that somehow did not possess its usual scratches or scars.

"Of course!" Sirius called back pleased to see a familiar face to provide him with some enjoyment as he continued to wade through the water. "Come on and join me, Moony."

He complied at once. Remus slid his fingers through his buttons and, with more ease than Sirius would have thought possible, slid his robe off.

Sirius thought there was something strange about Remus who was not as thin as he should have been when he strode tentatively in the lagoon. The water rippled around when Remus entered and swam towards Sirius.

There was something bubbling within Sirius. Something he could not quite pinpoint as his friend drew closer. There was water between them, but it felt like nothing at all. The feeling grew and intensified when Remus stopped only a few feet from him.

There was water all around him, yet his mouth was still dry as he stared at Remus' unscarred face and chestnut hair that was wet and sticking to his forehead.

"What is wrong Padfoot?" he said his voice oddly soft. His eyes did not leave Sirius' face and, for some inexplicit reason, it made him nervous.

"I don't know," he murmured his voice equally as quiet in a way that was very uncharacteristic.

"I know." The corners of Remus' lips turned upwards as he drew closer.

Sirius could feel the ripples of water brushing against his bare skin until it was replaced by Remus' touch. His hand brushed against his flesh moving against his shoulder and curling around his neck. He did not push him away. He felt frozen like he was not really there. He was only rooted to the spot with his arms at his side.

His lips drew closer. Tentatively they brushed against his mouth. In the back of his mind Sirius thought that there was something not quite right about this; he was another male and Remus' was his friend. However, Sirius did not pull away. His body was tingling and it felt like there was a dog lightly pattering around his stomach. With more uncertainty than Sirius had ever displayed, he kissed him back.

He was smiling and swelling. Everything felt so right.

Until it did not.

"Sirius!" A voice screamed somewhere outside his dream world as he reluctantly broke away from the scene and opened his eyes to look at James ripping back the hangings around his bed in the Gryffindor Dormitory.

Disorientated and distracted Sirius could not say anything as his simultaneously tried to pull back and push away his memory as his dream world unravelled.


End file.
